The Life of a Marauder
by Wafflesaregood
Summary: The Marauders are all great friends and the most populaur Gryffindors around. But, ever wondered how they got started? Oneshot, aiming for Year OneYear Seven. Please read and review, Marauders era


Full Summary: The Marauders are all great friends and the most populaur Gryffindors around. But, ever wondered how they got started? (Oneshot, aiming for Year One-Year Seven. Please read and review, Marauders era)

A/N: Please read and review. It means alot to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters already made up by the wonderful J.K Rowling, I merely own the plot, and my characters I made up.

CHAPTER ONE: The Compartment

"Mum, Where's my owl?" asked a boy with hazel eyes behind glasses and very messy jet black hair, sticking up in the back. He was pacing up and down, wringing his hands.

"Your father has it, dear." said the boys mother. "We are waiting for him and Charlie, remember? I told you this a minute ago."

"Oh, right." The boy said sheepishly.

A few more minutes, A adult walked threw a barrier, He looked exactly like his son, except his eyes were grey. He walked over towards the boy and the mother, saying. "Here you go, James. Charlie, get over here!"

The boy called Charlie came over, He looked like an older verison of the boy called James.

. "OK. James, I want you to behave yourself." His father said sternly

"-No funny business-"

"-and Charlie-"

"-Stay out of trouble-"

"-and watch over your brother-"

"OK, OK." Both brothers said annoyed. They hugged their parents and headed towards the train.

James passed by a boy with grey eyes and shoulder length black hair and his mother who was telling him off.

"Honestly, boy. Be more like your brother! Your a waste of space, now get. If you get into anything other than Slytherin you will be dead before you can even start your first class!" The mother snarled, pushing her boy near the train, who knocked into James.

"Sorry." The boy said, turning pink. He grabbed his owl and trunk and dragged them towards the line to get onto the train.

James nodded and headed on the train. Dragging his trunk, He found the only compartment not fulled.

A boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes was in the compartment. He was reading a text-book. James thought _Brainic_ disgustedly.

"Erm, Hello." James said uneasily. "Can I sit here?"

The boy looked up, and nodded slowly.

James put his trunk up on the rack and took a seat, putting his snow white owl next to him "My name is James."

The boy, who closed his text book and set it aside said. "I'm Remus."

James nodded. "Are you a muggle-born?" He asked

Remus shook his head. "I'm halfblood, Why, are you one of those crazied pureblood mania people?"

James looked shocked. "No, no! You were reading your text-book so.."

Remus laughed and asked. "Your a Potter, right?"

He nodded.

"It's funny how you can tell all the purebloods apart."

James nodded again, starting to like this kid. They were talking about houses when the boy James met near the train came in.

"Hi." said the boy. "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full..."

"Sure." James said brightly.

The boy looked happier as he put his trunk and owl up on the rack.

Remus asked. "What is your name?"

"Sirius, Sirius Black." said Sirius sighing. "I hate being a Black, I wish my family wasn't so caught up with the pureblood mania, so my mother and father hate me and love my younger brother, Regulus to death because he is what they call the 'perfect son'. So anyway, I hope you won't judge me--" He started off quickly, as though he rehearsed this so he could make decent friends.

Remus and James laughed. "Take a breath." James said, grinning.

Sirius laughed and they started talking as though they knew eachother forever. About Quidditch, which James and Sirius both had a love for and Remus just liked, and houses. All three wanted to be in Gryffindor badly, but Remus said if he didn't get into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. All three didn't want to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

When the food trolley came, All three pitched in to buy a little bit of everything from the cart.

"I got Dumbledore again, got about 500 of those." James said, biting the head off of a chocolate frog

"Same here." Sirius said.

"I'll take it." Remus said brightly. "I have alot of Dumbledore, I brought all my chocolate frog collection with me. At my house, they were all over my wall so they kept staring at me and stuff. It was pretty cool."

James grinned at Remus as he gave him Dumbledore.

It started raining outside but the three didn't notice, They were having too much fun talking and playing Exploding Snap.

Yes, James thought, I think I found my best friends

A/N: Please read and review, I think this chapter is a little corny but I'm going to let you decide. Next chapter is going to be the Sorting, so it's going to say all what the hat says to the three, and another boy too. Then, It will be the other boys point of view.


End file.
